


Thaw

by RoseRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Fire play, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Poetry, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Stuckony poem, fire play and feels. Erotic poetry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lionsuicide for looking over this fic!
> 
> It fills square I3, Fire Play, on my MCU Kink Bingo

Molten fire running through his veins

Matched only by the flaming heat held so close to his skin

If anyone else had come this close to blistering-

Well, Tony was not just anyone

He was the only one to melt the ice

After seventy years he was still frozen despite

Defrosting on the outside

An icy shell only cracked by one man's fiery passion

Glancing aside, his warmth runs over, like it did when he first found him

The cracks in his shell radiate enough to start to heal

To bring one love home to the other- soon all three were lovers

Tony's love a hearth, making the future a warm home

The soldiers a solid ground beneath his feet

Bringing them to this, fire held in a genius hand

Heat so close to burning but never harming

The two men bound to his fire and his pleasure

His genius letting fire dance harmlessly across bare skin

Making two men warmer than they ever had been

Able to safely float cushioned and cradled in comfortable warmth

In giving them what they need, their genius grounds himself with them

The glow of their naked skin in the fire's light his own beacon

Sweat dripping across all three

Mingingling scents on top of silk sheets

The flames dancing orange fan the flames of their passion

Two men tied down as the flames cross their skin

Both by ropes and by love they are held in place

The heat of the fire less burning than the heat of the third's touch

As the fire dies down the flames build between them.

Sweat-slick bodies sliding together in pleasurable passion

Hard cocks slick, each touch lighting a blaze between them

Moans fill the air, sticky-humid from their loving

Building them all to a climaxing inferno

The heat inside each of them explodes on out

A conflagration of pleasure scorching right through them

Wrenching them into sated bliss.

Freed from the physical ties (still tied by love) hands caress everywhere

Each touch a banked fire now that the flames of passion have run

Stoking the hearthfire and building a sense of home.

Speaking without words, a thanks for the warmth that is brought.

Every brush a benediction, a prayer that the fire will never die

That the warmth brought tonight, brought every night

Will last through every night

That these men will always be home for each other

The fires may blaze, may burn, may rise ever higher

But never blistering, never harming the care between them

Will always keep two men's cores warm for them all

While giving the third a place to stand.

One brings the fire, two bring the earth. A solid triad together

And if they use their strength and their genius to bring each other pleasure

That, well, that is what keeps them warm throughout.

Holds the ice back, keeps freezing at bay.

Until the next time they have time to watch the flames

As they again dance across skin.

Maybe someday ice can be for play, but for today

All is melted, all is warm. Finally they can rest in each other

Hot, sweaty bodies are just a comfort, a reminder

They are alive, living, and loved.


End file.
